


That one where Noiz gets his dick pierced.

by martinnn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Kink, M/M, Pain Kink, Piercings, no rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinnn/pseuds/martinnn
Summary: Mizuki is Midorijima's most esteemed body piercer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too complicated. I got this idea from a tumblr post. And FYI, I did research.   
> Also, take heed that this is Mature and not Explicit. UnBETA-ed.  
> Enjoy!

Noiz huffed and clenched his fist as he stared up at the intimidating sign above him. _Black Needle._ It sounded like a rock band, but, then again, didn’t all tattoo parlors sound like some thrashing rock band or another?

With another determined exhale, Noiz strode into the building, almost laughing at the petite jingle of the bell hung above the door. The front room was vacant save for one board looking employee, typing idly on her cell. She looked up and blew a pink bubble gum bubble at him. It popped and she chewed it back into her mouth. “Noiz, right?” She asked, blinking lazily.

Confusion crossed his face but he nodded. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Mizuki told me you were coming,” the girl clarified in a bored manner. “He’s waiting for you in the back.”

Noiz left with soft noise of acceptance and slipped past the desk. He turned right and glanced the many photos of designs gracing the walls. While he admired the artwork, he was not here for a tattoo.

He glanced into some of the rooms as he passed them. Only one person was getting a tattoo, a college-age looking girl from the looks of it. She was gripping another girl’s hand as an artist hunched over her calve, tracing was looked like a star. Noiz didn’t stay to watch. He continued walking down to Mizuki’s studio. Being the owner of the place, the man had his own, private station, not shared by any of the other employees.

There was a steady rumble of classic American rock playing from a small stereo in the corner of the room as Noiz stepped in. Mizuki was lounged in swivel leather chair, a magazine opened in his lap. He looked up and closed’ the magazine as Noiz shut the door.

Mizuki grinned snarky. “Hello, Noiz. You ready?” 

Noiz frowned. “You say that like I’m doing something that will alter the rotation of the earth.” 

Mizuki shrugged. “Who knows? It could _rock somebody’s world._ ” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Noiz rolled his eyes. “You’re incurable.”

Mizuki shrugged again and motioned to the reclinable chair. “Because we’ve already finished the paperwork, we can get started. If you’ll just slip your pants down around your knees and hop up on my table here, we can get this thing over with.” He turned and began pulling on latex gloves. “Oh and sorry if it’s cold,” Mizuki continued. “I just sanitized it.” 

Noiz watched Mizuki’s back for a moment before softly moving his hands to his belt. There was a soft clink as he undid the buckle and shimmied his jeans down his legs. His boxers followed and cool air brushed over his exposed dick. He stepped out of his clothes entirely, disregarding Mizuki’s disclosure to preserve his dignity because honestly—Noiz was in this studio to get his cock pierced. Dignity was left at home.

Noiz barely felt the coolness of the synthetic leather against the back of his thighs as he sat on the tattoo chair. His feet dangled a little and he felt like a little kid about to get his teeth done. 

Mizuki tuned around, pulling a small rolling cart with him. He glanced at Noiz’s bare legs and shrugged. “Suit yourself, I guess.” He placed a hand against Noiz’s clavicle and pushed him back. “You’re going to have to sit back and spread your legs for me.”

Noiz complied, leaning back and throwing his legs over the sides of the chair. 

Mizuki examined his lower half with a smirk. “Well, you sure don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

Noiz internally groaned. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh c’mon,” Mizuki wined. “Lighten up a little.” He chuckled and rubbed his palms together. “Now my hands are a little cold. Don’t jump.”

Noiz felt one rubbery hand wrap around his dick and while he felt that it was chilled, it didn’t affect him. Nothing affected him, not even as Mizuki started pumping his hand up and down.

“You’ll need to be a little hard for me to pierce you,” Mizuki said and Noiz sighed.

“It’s not that easy for me,” he grumbled.

“It’s because you’ve got that weird pain fetish.”

“I don’t have a pain fetish,” Noiz said with a pout.

“Right,” Mizuki murmured. “Tell me that when you don’t react to this.” Mizuki began raking his nails up Noiz dick and the blonde huffed in defeat as legs fell open and his cock began to harden.

“You’re a fucking sadistic,” Noiz mumbled as Mizuki’s fingers grazed around the tip of his cock.

Mizuki laughed as if to emphasize Noiz’s point further. “What does that make you, then? A masochist?”

Noiz narrowed his eyes.

By the time Mizuki rolled back to grab his needles, Noiz was full and swollen. Not in an unpleasant way, but not in a pleasant way either; he just felt an annoying throb between his legs.

Mizuki wheeled himself back over, packaged sterilized needles, alcohol swabs, and a small silver barbell on a tray which he set next to Noiz’s waist on the chair.

“These supplies are of the finest quality,” Mizuki said as he ripped open the swaps and began sterilizing Noiz. “Not that that’s the first thing on your mind,” he said with a sly smirk.

“I don’t want an infection,” Noiz snarled.

Mizuki bowed his head. He opened he needles and carefully prepared the jewelry. “Alright, I need you to take a deep breath. I’m going to countdown and on zero, you’ve going to exhale.”

Noiz nodded, filling his lungs with air.

“3, 2, 1, 0.” Mizuki pressed his thumb in sideways almost like pressing the plunger of a syringe down.

Noiz felt a ripple of pleasure course through his body and his exhaled turned into a lewd moan. He couldn’t control himself. Without much buildup, the abrupt pleasure pulled his orgasm from him and he came all over his chest. His eyes fell closed, his head thrown back.

Mizuki had, by then, adjusted the barbell along the underside of Noiz’s cock and sat back. “That’s disgusting,” he mumbled, although his eyes held a glint of appeased smugness.

Noiz, breathing heavily, tried to look pissed, but with his face a light red and his eyes blown wide, he wasn’t doing a very good job.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the tray laying on the chair and moved it to the counter. He slid back over, slipping his hands under Noiz’s thighs and pulling the man to the edge of the chair. Mizuki ran his tongue flat against the underside of Noiz’s dick, careful to avoid the new piercing.

“W-what are you doing!?” Noiz cried out, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Helping,” Mizuki said indifferently. “Now hold still would you?” He wrapped his lips around the head of Noiz’s cock and sucked ever so lightly. He looked up between his lashes foam green eyes meeting with Noiz’s seductively. His hands pressed into Noiz’s hips as he slid his palms up the blonde’s torso. His hands snuck under Noiz’s shirt, climbing higher to drag his nails against the man’s nipples.

Noiz, albeit unsure of the things being done to him, moaned softly, his head falling back again. “Mizuki,” he cooed. “Mi- zuki.”

The brunette hummed in acknowledgement, the vibrations sending another hot wave of bliss through Noiz’s body. This was rare. _Oh_ this was _new_ , and it made Noiz’s head fussy. 

Mizuki’s lust blown eyes were still connected with Noiz’s and the blonde looked down, and entangled his fingers in the dark hair, forcing the piercer to swallow up his cock more. Mizuki took the treatment with ease, his tongue dancing unspeakably around Noiz.

Noiz’s chest heaved. “Mizuki, Mizuki, I’m not going— “His words were stolen as Mizuki pulled his nails down Noiz’s torso once more, humming around Noiz’s cock. 

The blonde cried out, throwing his head back, his sight going red and white, His balls tightened and he came once more, hard, down Mizuki’s throat.

Mizuki swallowed it down like it was second nature, letting not even a drop of Noiz’s cum fall from his mouth. He waited until the blonde had become soft in his mouth before he pulled off.

He ran the back of his hand across his mouth as Noiz lay spent in the tattoo chair. Mizuki smirked. He stood and walked over to the cabinets, pulling out a small bottle of saline solution. “Make sure you clean that at least twice a day, ‘kay?” His voice was gravely. “I think—you can let yourself out, right?” 

He smiled. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Noiz. I do hope you’ll come again.” And with that, he left, leaving Noiz in a hazy, worn and complacent, fuzzy state.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated. I might write more smut if enough people like it enough.


End file.
